Water
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Selama seminggu ini.. Luffy sering bermimpi aneh. Mpreg!


**Water**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **T**

 **Romance/ Hurt/ comfort.**

 **Summary: AU! Selama seminggu ini.. Luffy, sering bermimpi aneh. _Mpreg_!**

.

.

 **Happy Reading.**

.

.

.

Luffy ada di sebuah tempat yang gelap.

Cahaya disekelilingnya tampak begitu minim.

Ia seakan sesak dan tak mampu untuk menarik oksigen ke paru-parunya.

Kaki terus ia langkahkan.

Kesunyian seakan mampu menelannya hidup-hidup.

Dan dengan meraba dinding lembab, Luffy kembali membuka suara.

"Apa ada orang?" Tetap hening tanpa ada jawaban. Tetesan air perlahan mulai terdengar dari balik batu curam yang basah tergenang air. Hati Luffy makin tidak tenang ia mencoba memanggil nama suaminya.

"Traffy?!" Lalu dilanjut dengan memanggil nama putri kecilnya yang masih bersusia delapan tahun. "Nami!" Tetap tidak ada jawaban dan hal itu membuat hati Luffy sangat gelisah.

Sebenarnya ada dimana dirinya? Kenapa ia harus selalu terjebak di tempat seperti ini, lagi! Lagi! Lagi dan lagi!

"Tolong!" Tetap tidak ada jawaban, meski air matanya mulai mengalir semakin deras. "Kenapa tidak ada orang?"

Luffy terus melangkah. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika tetesan air di sebuah batu curam perlahan mulai mengalir. Airnya mulai menggenang dan perlahan mulai membentuk dan memenuhi sebuah tempat yang menjerumus ke bawah.

Lama kelamaan volume air mulai penuh dan dua sosok entitas asing nampak keluar dari sana. Luffy menjatuhkan dirinya karena kaget. Ia— sangat ketakutan.

"Me-menjauh! Pergi! TIDAK!"

 **Tap!**

Dua orang anak kecil kini menatapnya. Mereka tampak begitu tampan dan Luffy bisa bisa menyimpulkan jika kedua bocah tersebut sepertinya berusia sama walaupun berbeda rupa. Dimana yang satu memiliki surai berwarna kuning cerah dan yang satu lagi memiliki surai berwarna hitam pekat. Mereka tampak menatap ke arah Luffy sedih. Tangan kecil mereka masih memegang pergelangan tangan Luffy. Seketika, Luffy pun kehilangan rasa takutnya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Semoga dengan senyuman yang ia berikan akan membuat kedua bocah tersebut tenang dan tidak menampakan raut wajah sedih lagi.

"Kalian—

"Kenapa?" Si blonde mulai bertanya. Ia tampak mulai menitikan air matanya. Dan karena pemandangan yang Luffy lihat barusan, tiba-tiba saja hati Luffy mulai merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia— membuat bocah di depannya menangis.

"Apanya yang kenap— OCH!" Luffy mengeluh sakit ketika dirasanya si bocah bersurai raven mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Seketika, Luffy pun ragu jika bocah di depannya adalah seorang anak kecil.

Luffy mencoba untuk berontak. Namun suara dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa diperintahkan oleh otaknya.

Tubuhnya _tak_ _bisa_ dikendalikan!

Si raven tersebut masih menatap Luffy dengan sangat tajam. Tatapannya seakan mampu menghisap tubuh Liffy dalam lubang gelap keabadian.

Si bocah mulai menggeram dan yang terakhir ia pun mulai berteriak dengan lantang ke arah Luffy yang perlahan mulai melotot kaget.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KAMI?!"

.

.

 **DEG!**

.

.

Luffy terbangun disebuah sofa. Air mata tampak menggalir membasahi pipinya. Ia perlahan mulai membangunkan dirinya.

Menengok ke arah kiri ia juga dapat melihat jika botol obat yang sering ia minum sudah habis dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan Luffy sendiri lupa untuk memberitahu suaminya yang memang sudah pergi ke Spanyol seminggu yang lalu.

Luffy mulai mengeluh, merasa takut dengan mimpi aneh yang telah menghantuinya beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini.

Padahal sebelumnya ia bermimpi indah. Mimpi tentang dirinya, sang suami dan putri mereka ada di sebuah taman dan sedang menjalin mahkota bunga yang terbuat dari kain.

Untaian-untaian itu, seakan membuat Luffy teringat akan sesuatu. Sebuah kenangan tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya ingat dalam mimpinya jika Luffy sangat bahagia ketika membuat mahkota bunga tersebut.

Perlahan Luffy mulai menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Bahkan tak lama kemudian seorang bocah bersurai orange datang dengan cara melompat-lompat dari arah pintu keluar.

Luffy mulai tersenyum senang.

"Nami?"

"Papa!" Dan akhirnya bocah tersebut memanggil senang dan berlari ke pelukan Luffy.

 **Buk!**

"Oh, Nami Putri cantikku. Apa kau senang main diluar, nak?" Luffy mulai bertanya lembut ia mulai mengelus surai orange putri kecilnya.

"Senang. Karena di luar ada Daddy."

Luffy mulai mengernyit bingung dan saat ia melihat ke arah pintu rupanya di sana sudah berdiri seorang pria tampan dengan janggut tipis menghiasi dagunya. Ia terlihat tengah berdiri dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya. Luffy mulai terkekeh.

"Akhem... apa benar ini rumahnya Trafalgar D. Luffy? Karena ternyata suaminya telah pulang untuk memberikan buket bunga ini pada sang cinta dan belahan jiwanya." Luffy mulai tertawa ia mulai menurunkan Nami dari pangkuannya dan mulai berjalan mendekati pria tersebut seraya mengambil buket bunga di tangannya.

"Benar Tuanku yang terkasih. Ini adalah rumah milik Trafalgar D. Luffy yang ternyata sudah menikah dengan Trafalgar D. Water Law yang telah memberikan bunga-bunga cantik ini untuknya."

Hening mulai terjadi sampai akhirnya Nami tertawa dan membuat kedua orang tuanya juga ikut tertawa.

"Daddy dan Papa lucu." Ledek Nami. Ia terlihat mulai berguling-guling di atas karpet biru yang lembut.

Luffy kembali terkekeh dan mulai mendekati Nami lalu menggelikiti putrinya tersebut sampai meminta ampun. Law bahkan ikut tertawa sampai ia melihat botol obat yang sudah kosong tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Hati-hati di tamannya, Nami." Dan Luffy pun mulai berteriak ketika putri kecilnya sudah kabur kembali ke taman.

Tiba-tiba sebotol obat baru sudah menempel di sebelah pipinya dengan sang suami sebagai pelaku penempelan tersebut.

Luffy kembali tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Traffy. Aku memang sudah kehabisan obatku dari kamis lalu." Law terdiam ia mulai mengelus helai hitam Luffy dengan lembut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, _querido_?"

"Shishishi.. Aku lupa." Dan Law pun hanya bisa terkekeh seraya memeluk tubuh Luffy dengan sangat eratnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika mereka tengah bersandar di dekat sofa dengan tubuh saling berpelukan.

Seluruh tubuh Luffy nampak ada di atas sofa. Tubuhnya atasnya memeluk pinggang sang suami dengan sebelah tangan yang mengikuti liuk tatto D.E.A.T.H di jari-jari sang suami.

"Traffy?"

"Em?"

"Selama beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Padahal sebelumnya aku bermimpi indah membuat mahkota bunga dari kain. Kalau tidak salah.. jumlahnya ada lima. Lalu.. aku juga bermimpi membeli banyak perlengkapan bayi. Aku... cukup senang. Tapi, setelah itu mimpiku berubah nenyeramkan. Aku ada di tempat yang gelap dan aku selalu memanggil namamu dan Nami tapi kalian tidak pernah datang untukku. Ya.. mimpi itu.. Aku sudah mengalaminya selama empat kali berturut-turut. Lalu... saat tadi aku ketiduran si sofa.. Aku— bermimpi lagi, kali ini ada anak kecil dan mereka bersedih lalu salah satunya berteriak padaku jika aku _hiks_.. membunuh mereka."

Law terbebelak kaget dia mulai melepaskan Luffy dari pelukannya hanya untuk melihat pria Brazil tersebut kembali berlinang dengan air mata.

Rasanya sakit ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Katakan Traffy." Luffy mulai menuntut. "Siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku bukan pembunuh 'kan? Aku hanya _Ibu_ dari anakmu 'kan? Aku bukan seorang pembunuh 'kan aku—

" _Sstt_.." Law mulai memotong ucapan Luffy dengan jarinya. Perlahan ia mulai mengecup kening Luffy dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Law kembali mencium Luffy.

"Sudah kubilang, Luffy-ya. Kau adalah suami-ku. Aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah _Ibu_ kandung dari Trafalgar D. Nami. Dan aku adalah suamimu. Trafalgar D. Water Law."

"Lalu.. Siapa kedua bocah dalam mimpiku? Kenapa mereka menatap sedih bercampur benci padaku.. bahkan salah satunya mengecap aku sebagai pembunuh mereka."

" _Querido_.. Lebih baik kau segera minum obatmu. Kau pasti tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi. Aku jamin."

Hening dan perlahan Luffy pun mengangguk dan mulai menuruti perkataan Law seraya membuka botol obatnya. Law mulai beranjak, ia terlihat mengambil segelas air untuk suami tercintanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luffy kembali tenang dan Law mulai tersenyum seraya mengelus bahu Luffy dengan lembut.

"Nah.. Karena aku sudah pulang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke pedesaan besok?"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Luffy senang.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menyiapkan bekal dan pakaian untuk kita." Luffy mulai berlalu setelah ia mengecup suaminya dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Untuk sesaat, Law masih tersenyum sapai senyuman tersebut menghilang dan berganti dengan Law yang mulai merunduk dengan jari yang menjepit jempatan hidunganya dengan kedua mata mulai terpejam.

.

.

 **Buk!**

Keesokan harinya Luffy tampak bermain lempar bola dengan Nami.

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika Law sudah hilang dari tempat duduknya.

.

 **Tap!**

Law mendudukan dirinya di dekat air terjun. Ia mulai melihat derasnya air yang turun bahkan menatap ke dasar air terjun tersebut.

Seketika iangatan tentang dirinya yang melempar sebuah kotak berat kecil pun terlintas kembali diingatannya.

 ** _Byur!_**

Law mulai melempar dua bunga cosmos ke arah air terjun, walau akhirnya bunga-bunga tersebut tak sampai ketujuan dan hanya terjatuh dua meter dari tempat ia duduk. Law mulai menggeram.

"Kumohon.. jangan ganggu Luffy. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang telah membunuh kalian. Maafkan aku. Tapi kalian memang harus mati. Karena aku tidak mau Luffy-ku yang mati. Nyawa suamiku dipertaruhkan jika dia melahirkan kalian. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

 _Tes._

Air mata mulai menetes dan Law teringat pada jeritan sedih Luffy ketika ia tahu kandungannya tidak bisa terselamatkan.

Luffy-nya mencoba bunuh diri. Luffy-nya mulai tidak terkendali dan Law hanya bisa menangis ketika para perawat yang bekerja dengannya menenangkan sang pasangan yang tengah mengamuk di ruang bersalin lima tahun yang lalu.

 _"Tidak.. Hiks.. Aku membunuh mereka, Law!.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku membayarnya, Law! LAW!"_

 _._

Law kembali menggeram sampai salah seorang temannya yang adalah seorang dokter memberinya sebotol obat.

.

 _"Kau yakin ini dapat berhasil?"_

 _"Iya.. Tapi seperti yang kujelaskan tadi. Luffy-mu. Akan kehilangan ingatannya mulai dari sekarang. Obat ini harus terus dikonsumsi. Agar luffy tidak teringat dengan masa lalunya. Aku akan mulai dengan sesi hipnotis dan memberinya cairan injeksi yang ku katakan padamu barusan."_

 _"Lalu pernikahan kami? Putri kami?"_

 _"Tentu. Luffy akan melupakannya. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya jika kalian sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki seorang anak dari hubungan kalian. Tenang saja aku akan membantu kalian. Dan maaf.. Kurasa.. Luffy-mu tidak akan bisa memberimu anak lagi."_

 _Sakit!_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kami sudah mempunyai, Nami."_

 _"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Law. Semoga kau beruntung dengan kehidupan baru yang akan kau jalani."_

 _Law mulai tersenyum dan iapun mulai menjabat tangan pria di depannya._

 _"Terimakasih."_

.

Law mulai menghapus air matanya. Ia mulai menarik napas dengan panjang. Memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan membukanya kembali ketika pikirannya sudah bisa kembali tenang. Law mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya. Bahkan tak lama kemudian suara imut Nami mulai terdengar disusul dengan suara Luffy setelahnya.

"Traffy. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami dan.. Kenapa hidung dan matamu, memerah? Apa kau menangis?"

"Hm.. Tadi ada tanaman aneh dan saat ku sentuh mataku malah jadi berair."

"Hah? Memangnya ada tanaman seperti itu?" Tanya Luffy bingung. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak membawa bawang di kantong celanamu, Traffy?" Law hanya terkekeh ia mulai mengangkat Luffy a la bridal style sampai membuat yang bersangkutan menjerit karena takut terjatuh.

"Traffy!"

"Ayo kembali. Aku punya cerita untuk kalian." Luffy ikut terkekeh bakan mereka tidak sadar jika Nami tetap terdiam dan mulai berdiri di tempat terakhir Law duduk.

"Nami?" Panggil Law. Nami tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai tersenyum menanggapi orang tuanya.

"Aku mau _ice cream_." Ucap Nami pada akhirnya.

"Tentu, kita akan membelinya jika ada penjual di dekat sini, nak."

"Yang rasa jeruk?"

"Tentu, apapun untukmu cantik."

"Hehehe."

Nami hanya terkikik sampai kedua kakinya kembali berhenti dengan kedua mata menatap ke arah air terjun di belakangnya sekali lagi.

Perlahan tangan kecilnya mulai terangkat. Nami juga terlihat tersenyum. Ia mulai melambaikan tangannya entah pada siapa.

"Nami-ya?" Dan Law pun kembali memanggil hingga membuat gadis kecil tersebut terkesiap karena kaget.

"Oh.. I-iya," Balas Nami. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal. Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya.. adik-adikku." Dan setelah Nami mengucapkan hal tersebut iapun mulai berlari menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

"Papa! Beli _ice cream_!"

"Iya. Iya."

"Traffy. Aku juga mau _ice cream_."

"Okay, kalau begitu aku mau gerobak _ice cream_ nya."

"Daddy! Gerobak tidak bisa dimakan!"

Dan mereka pun mulai tertawa.

.

.

Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang.

Beberapa hewan hutan kembali keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Air terjun masih mengalir dengan derasnya sampai volume kuat air tersebut menghantam sebuah kotak besi kecil yang jauh terendam beberapa meter di bawah air terjun tersebut.

Bahkan kunci yang menutup kotak tersebut sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi dari kotak tersebut.

Yaitu, lima buah mahkota bunga dari kain yang terlihat sudah rusak. Bahkan mereka memiliki nama pemiliknya masing-masing.

Mereka adalah..

Law, Luffy, Nami. Lalu..

.

.

.

.

 _Sabo dan Ace._

 **fin.**

 **Note:** entah kesambet apa saya bikin fic ini x'D yang jelas saya lagi emosi berat! Campuran kesal, marah, sedih dan pengen mewek! Fyuuhhh... Cukup sekian bacotan saya.

Translation for _**Querido: Dear**_


End file.
